Exploder
Exploders are the suicide bombers of the Necromorphs, much like Crawlers. They initially move sluggishly, but are able to utilize surprising bursts of speed when they have sufficiently closed the distance between themselves and their intended targets. Their most prominent feature is the large, glowing pustule attached to their left arm, which is filled with some kind of explosive ooze reactive to blunt force. Description Exploders are one whole human that has been radically twisted. The left arm has transformed into the glowing, explosive pustule, and the right arm has elongated to be more like a leg. The legs fuse together to form an awkward leg-like limb. The Exploder walks in an unbalanced way on its pustule, fused legs, and elongated right arm. When the pustule is detached, the Exploder will begin to grunt and mumble human speech in a short flurry of growls and small words. Once an Exploder is within close range, it will swing its pustule right into Isaac - or the ground, if it misses. Anything caught in the blast radius, including the Exploder itself, will be blown apart. Due to their suicidal attack and relatively slow movement, they often attack in large groups in an attempt to overwhelm Isaac. However, this tactic also makes them dangerous to any Necromorphs nearby, including other Exploders. Strategy It is imperative that Exploders be taken out at long range as their suicide attack is extremely dangerous, even if it misses you. *The most straightforward strategy is to aim for the large pustule on their arm at long range with the Plasma Cutter or a short burst from the Pulse Rifle. This will instantly detonate the pustule and kill the attached Exploder, along with damaging or killing any other Necromorphs around it. This causes a chain reaction if there are other Exploders nearby, and can even clear out an entire room of assorted Necromorphs in one powerful blast. The arm that carries the pustule is very weak, and can be easily cut. Kinesis can be used to throw the pustule at other enemies. *If an Exploder gets too close to safely destroy its pustule, shoot it in the body to knock it backwards a considerable distance. If there's more than one, use a Force Gun blast. A shot from the Line Gun, aimed between their upper arms, will simultaneously kill the Exploder and sever its pustule. *Depending on the situation, one of the two methods will prove much more useful than the other. Large clustered group: shoot the explosive pustule. Harder enemies or ammo conservation: sever and throw it. A lobbed pustule inflicts more damage than any of your weapons in the game, surpassing even a blast from a fully upgraded Contact Beam. *As a last resort, use stasis on an Exploder, and then run past it. This triggers its attack animation so that once the stasis wears off, it'll destroy itself and anything close by. This is a viable tactic if there are other Necromorphs approaching from behind. *The Exploder can live after the pustule is detached from it, in which case it will approach you and perform a rather weak head-butt. If the head-butt kills Isaac, then he is decapitated. *A new tactic for Dead Space 2 is to use the Javelin Gun to pin the Exploder to the wall and then wait for other Necromorphs to pass by it then shoot the pustule for massive damage. *It should be noted that the blast radius from the Exploder in Dead Space 2 has been drastically increased from the first Dead Space, even to the point where Issac can take massive damage when the pustule is detonated several meters away. As such, the best tactic is to immediately put them in statsis, run as far as possible away, and then shoot it to detonate it from safety. However, make sure the Exploder is not near a breakable window, or it will shatter it, causing Isaac to potentially be sucked into space. Trivia *The Exploder is the only Necromorph so far to attain human speech, though this only occurs once its pustule has been severed from its body. In Dead Space 2, if one listens carefully to what it mumbles, one can hear it say the phrase "How's that?". *A rare glitch in Dead Space is when an Exploder bursts near Isaac and tears off his top half and his head, leaving his bottom left somewhat intact and still able to walk around holding a gun. *The Exploder was the very first necromorph to appear in a gameplay preview of Dead Space 2. *It would appear that these are the only necromorphs capable (or requiring) of breathing. In Chapter 10 of Dead Space, after entering the room where Mercer kills Temple, an Exploder can be seen bursting into the hall and approacing the glass, with no way of getting to Isaac. The Exploder will then open and close it's head "mouth" a few times. If you listen closely you can hear the sound of air being expelled, similar to a breath Death Scene thumb|200px|right *There is no particular death animation for the Exploder, but Isaac is blown into pieces if a pustule's explosion kills him. *The Exploder will "bite" pieces of Isaac off using the flaps of it's head if its pustule has been removed. Gallery File:Dead-space-20080916032640242_640w.jpg|Isaac faces a charging group of Exploders File:943338_20080714_embed002.jpg|Isaac's first encounter with Exploders dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031746195.jpg|The Exploder's concept art LineGunHavok.jpg|Isaac kills an exploder with the Line Gun. Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *Dead space (mobile)Dead Space (mobile) Sources Category:Necromorphs